Lives and Loves Sirius the Superior
by Burgundy Pearls
Summary: Sirius Black was the school legend. So beautiful to look at, so hard to get near, but Orla is sick and tired of waiting to be noticed. The girl in the exam room will not be ignored any longer. The games have begun
1. Sitting Just Behind

Disclaimer- The world of Hogwarts does not belong to me, it belongs to Ms. Rowling. So yes, I own bugger all really, don't sue me....please?  
  
Wheyyyyyyyyy! Well here I am, a story on the go, tell me what you think and review. It only takes a few minutes of your time doesn't it. You might as well. I'm trying really hard in this story not to make the girl a Mary Sue. I think I'm doing okay so far. She isn't perfect, so yeah, whatever. Just get yourself reviewing, ta very much!!!  
  
Lives and Loves - Sirius the Superior  
  
Orla looked up from the exam paper, the clock said that there was still ten minutes to go. 'What a doddle' she thought to herself. She quickly read her paper, just to make sure that there were no silly errors then put her pen down. Looking directly ahead of her, she felt an odd squirm in her stomach. They would sit him right in front of her for one of the most important exams of her life. He was enough to distract anyone. Of course, she was thinking about none other than Sirius Black. To her he was the epitome of beautiful. His accidentally perfect hair, that fell just in the right place, and those eyes, deep enough to fall into... She snapped out of it quickly, realising how stupid she must look to anybody watching her.  
  
"Quill down, please!" squeaked Professor Flitwick. "That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! Accio!"  
  
Orla laughed silently as the Professor was knocked to the floor by the flying parchments. After being helped up by some of the students they were all dismissed from the exam room. Orla immediately found Lily, who predictably began obsessing about the paper.  
  
"Oh Orla! I think I've done really badly! On question ten I don't think I explained the movement of the pupils correctly!"  
  
Orla looked confused for a moment, pupils? Lily loved to go over the exam papers, but Orla wasn't much of a fan of the past time. She was quite bright, but not really one of the high flyers, not like Lily.  
  
"Don't worry Lil', it's over now, it's not as if we can do anything about it, so just chill. Come on, it's a sunny day. Why don't we go sit by the lake? Might take your mind off exams for a little while." Lily gave a 'hmm' of agreement, and the girls strolled out of the building joining some other pupils who seemed to have the same idea as Orla.  
  
As soon as they sat down on the bank Lily took the exam paper out of her bag and began studying it intently. Orla rolled her eyes and lied down on the rich green grass. She looked around at the pupils, relaxing and trying to forget about the up and coming Transfiguration exam. Then she spotted Black on the top of the hill with his friends. He was looking as gorgeous as ever.  
  
"Lily, do you think Sirius Black could ever like me?" Lily looked up from her exam, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"No Orla, I don't," Orla felt her stomach give a churn and her throat began to tighten. "He likes himself too much to bestow any of his feelings on anyone else." Lily gave her a swift smirk and then went back to her paper.  
  
"No, really Lily, do you think he could?" Orla had a desperate look in her eyes now that Lily had to take seriously.  
  
"I don't see why not. The fact that you've got more brains than most of the girls he's been with might put him off though. Oh yeah, and your C- Cup breasts might not be quite big enough either."  
  
"Lily!"  
  
"I'm being serious! He's so shallow! I can't believe you even like him anyway!" Just then there was a commotion at the top of the hill. "Oh look, it's your boyfriend and James Potter, being arses again."  
  
Lily strode over to the scene, eventually breaking it up. Orla just sat where she was, ignoring the din at the top of the hill and relaxing in the heat of the sun. So Lily thought that there might actually be a chance of her and Sirius getting together. Well, a slight chance, but it was a chance all the same! Looking up she found that Lily had disappeared from the top of the hill and that weird kid Snape was walking away from the scene shouting curses in all directions. Orla stood up and walked towards the main building. It was best not to leave Lily by herself after she had been in a rage; it just made her thoughts linger on it. She gave Sirius is swift glance a she passed the tree, he wasn't looking at her. He seemed to busy looking cool and superior. Orla shook her head and jogged towards the entrance hall. She really needed to get that boy out of her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Go on, review, you know you wanna. You wanna see whether Sirius will EVER look at Orla. You wanna know what she looks like, and you wanna see if I can succeed in my battle NOT to turn her into a Mary Sue. Bye for now. 


	2. Potions Partners

Disclaimer – I own a bit, so does J.K, but she owns more :)  
  
Thanks to my reviewers, its much much appreciated! I hope you like my next chapter, and I hope you review it!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next morning at breakfast Orla was still trying to calm Lily down from the events the day before. Her mood had lessened slightly though, she wasn't seething with anger anymore, but she wasn't shouting for joy either.  
  
"You know what really gets to me? It wasn't the whole mudblood thing, I really don't care about the name calling," she said, keeping her voice low so as not to attract too much attention. "It's the fact that Potter thinks he has the right to stand up for me! Nobody has that right. I'm not some ditzy, helpless female who can't put one foot in front of the other without guidance. I'm an intelligent sixteen year old and I have my own mind. God, he infuriates me so much! He's so-"  
  
"You've already told me!" Orla shouted, instantly regretting how loud her voice was. Lily looked scandalised, she was just about to open her mouth to speak, but Orla cut her off before she could begin. "Sorry hun, but you've just got to ignore him, he isn't worth it."  
  
"And neither is Sirius Black."  
  
For a moment Orla was going to defend him, then she realised that him and James both acted equally as bad when it came to Snape.  
  
"I can't choose who I like Lily, I just...like him. I know he's a bit of a prat sometimes, but it doesn't really bother me."  
  
"No, I bet it doesn't. You're too blinded by his looks to notice his stuck-up and conceited personality." Lily said this with so much venom in her voice that Orla didn't talk to her all through breakfast. So what if Lily didn't see Sirius the way she did? He wasn't that conceited, he was rather charming actually. Always making people laugh, or at least, that's what she saw. She'd never really had a full on conversation with him. He stuck with his friends most of the time, as did she, but she did know that he had a very nice side to him! Lily was just angry because Sirius was best mates with her worst enemy.  
  
Orla was still annoyed with Lily by the end of breakfast so she walked to her first class alone, which happened to be double potions; her morning really was going down hill. Orla walked into the dungeon and sat behind one of the worn and solid desks. Lily came and sat down beside her, Orla could almost here her deliberating in her head whether she should apologise or not. She tried not to laugh as she waited for the imminent apology.  
  
"I'm sorry." Lily said this very quietly, then continued, "Whatever I think about Sirius is irrelevant. I will not say that I think he's perfect, but I know he's not a bad person, and therefore I was wrong. I'm sure there's something good about him, deep inside." Orla turned to Lily giving her a look that said 'don't land yourself back in it.'  
  
"No Orla, I'm not going to pretend that I think he's good for you, because my honest opinion is that he'll break your heart. I'll help you, because I know you aren't going to give up on this and I think you're strong enough to deal with a broken heart if it comes along. Is that enough of a compromise?"  
  
Orla looked at her friend carefully. Well, it was better than nothing.  
  
"Sure it's enough, Lils. Thank you," she gave her a quick hug when the four gryffindors wandered slowly into the classroom. Orla inspected the four. James Potter was in front. He was the leader of the group, he had fairly long messy hair which stuck up everywhere. He was probably the person who had the best leadership skills, maybe due to his skills on the quidditch pitch, his performances were always perfect. Sirius was most definitely the handsomest, yet not the leader. He was too laid back and consequences of his actions never entered his head. Remus Lupin was the most quiet and pensive of the group. He had sandy hair and seemed to have a far away look about him all the time, as if he was sleepy. The last of the group was little Peter, trailing in behind. Orla thought he was really sweet. He was the only one of the marauders she had really spoken to in a long conversation. He had seemed very open and didn't hesitate to get to know her well. Orla gave him a swift smile and he returned it, blushing slightly.  
  
"She's a bit out of your league, isn't she Pete?" said James Potter rather loudly. He had noticed her smile. Peter put his head down, but James looked over at Orla. She gave him an icy look before turning to Lily. If there was one thing she hated about the marauders it was the way they put Peter down all the time. In the back of her mind though she was secretly smiling, James Potter thought she was too good for Peter, meaning he thought she was good looking. Orla frowned at her shallow thoughts. It wasn't about the way you looked, it was what was inside that counted.  
  
The teacher walked briskly into the room. His name was Professor Jarvey, quite a practical, serious type of man, yet pleasant to be educated by. Orla never really saw this; she hated potions with a passion. It was too precise for somebody with an unorganised mind like hers. Today's lesson was no exception. Lily and Orla worked together, but Lily wouldn't let her friend do anything for fear of bringing down her own grade. This didn't go unnoticed to Professor Jarvey, who stopped Orla at the end of the lesson.  
  
"I saw what was going on today, Orla," he said, with his arms folded and his head tilted. "I know it isn't entirely your fault. If Lily doesn't want her grade spoilt, that's her lookout, but I can't mark you by her standard when you clearly aren't at the same level in potions. I'm aware that you don't like the subject, and I understand that just because I love the art of potion brewing, doesn't mean that everyone else does. If you don't mind too much though, I'm going to assign you a different potions partner, somebody who is a little closer to your level. I was thinking maybe Remus Lupin, would you be happy with that arrangement?"  
  
"Sure," said Orla, who wasn't aware of Lupin's lack of ability at the subject, "I don't mind."  
  
"Okay then, I'll inform Remus of the new arrangements next lesson. It works quite well really. Remus works with Black who has an excellent talent for Potions. Him and Lily should work very well together." The Professor smiled at his apparent genius. "Anyway, you're free to go."  
  
Orla walked out of the class, wishing that her and Lily's roles had been reversed. How lucky was Lily? She got to work with Sirius. Lily was waiting outside of the classroom, wondering why her friend had been detained.  
  
"What?" asked Lily, stunned as Orla told her the story of how Jarvis had changed everything around. "I can't work with Sirius Black for the rest of the year!"  
  
"Don't be daft Lils. There's only three weeks left anyway! Don't know what you're complaining about really. I know you don't like the guy, but at least it's something nice to look at." Orla laughed, but Lily grimaced. They might have been the best of friends, but Lily and Orla sure had different taste in men.  
  
--------------------  
  
I like reviews so go on! 


	3. Strawberries and Cream

Lives and Loves Sirius the Superior  
  
Sorry it's been a while, but I've been caught up in a lot of coursework from college. Taming of the Shrew and the role of women in a Shakespearean society. Don't think I did too badly actually. I've also had English Language coursework AND my theatre exam. My exams are soon too, it doesn't stop does it? Lol, anyway, here you are, it isn't excellent, but it'll have to do for now. Next chapter should be a little more interesting I hope. You get to meet more new people :) Laters!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The next three weeks at Hogwarts went by quite quickly. Lily had stopped complaining about having to work with Sirius every and Orla was learning that Remus Lupin was one of the most pleasant and intelligent people she had ever met (and was about as useless at potions as she was). For once in her life she wasn't looking forward to going home for the summer. Her home life was fine, it would be great to see her big brother John again, but going home for the summer meant that she was coming ever closer the time when she would receive an owl carrying her results from the O.W.L's.  
  
Her big brother John was her favourite guy in the world. He even beat the infamous Sirius Black, who, in Orla's eyes was sheer perfection. John had just left Hogwarts only a year earlier and had found a career in muggle relations, he eventually hoped to become the head of the muggle department at the Ministry of Magic, but he had a long way to go before that was possible. John was such a great older brother, he listened to all her woes and in return she listened to his, they were very close considering the three year age gap between them. John had done great in his O.W.L's if Orla remembered correctly, another reason for dreading them coming; her mother would be expecting similar results to John.  
  
It was the night before returning home and Lily and Orla were rushing down to the great hall for the end of year feast. They finally reached the hall and sat down hurriedly, as Dumbledore was about to begin speaking. Lily clasped her hands together and listened to Dumbledore with great attention. Dumbledore was such a hero in Lily's eyes, she always marvelled at how he could silence a room with a stare, but not threateningly so.  
  
"Another year ends," said Dumbledore, beaming at his students. "And before I announce the winner of the house cup, I will ask you to endure the talk of an old man for a few minutes. This year has been a very hard one on some pupils, and has affected us all in one way or another. The rise of the dark lord Voldemort is upon us, but I ask you all not to live in fear, for fear is the very thing which makes us weak.  
  
"Those who have lost friends and relatives know how much pain Voldemort can inflict, but you must know that you all have the power to turn this pain into fortitude. As I look down on you tonight, I do not see the faces of children staring up at me, but the faces of the future. You are the generation who will make a difference in our world, so make your decisions wisely and follow your hearts." Dumbledore looked all around the Great Hall, it seemed as though he looked at every pupil, determined to get the message through to all listening.  
  
"Right then, down to business. In fourth place, Hufflepuff with 256 points, in third place, Slytherin with 312 points, in second place, Ravenclaw with 350 points and the winner of this years house cup is Gryffindor with 426 points," a cheer erupted in the hall and with a clap of Dumbledore's hands the decorations were red and gold. "Eat up!"  
  
"I'm surprised we won," said Lily to Orla, "What with them two over there making it their personal mission to break every rule the school has ever laid down." She nudged her head to Sirius and James who were down the other end of the table helping themselves to copious amounts of food.  
  
"How have you found working with Sirius anyway? You haven't mentioned it for a while," Orla asked, helping herself to a jacket potato.  
  
"It hasn't been too bad actually, I mean, he was annoying at first, but we came to an agreement." Lily smiled "Just a simple one. If I was a bit more laid back, he would work harder. Never looked back! He's really good at potions when he starts working! How is Remus?"  
  
"He's as bad as me," Orla said happily, "We don't do too bad together though, so I suppose it works out well. Remus is lovely too, really funny and witty. I'm somewhat surprised that he wasn't in Ravenclaw, but then again, I used to think that about you. Great Sorting Hat I would make."  
  
The girls spent the rest of their meal talking about what their summers would be like, with Orla taking sneaky looks at Sirius when she thought Lily wasn't looking. One time, just before desert appeared on the table Orla looked over and Sirius was looking right back at her. She was completely unprepared for this and immediately turned away from him with her eyebrows raised and her cheeks flushed.  
  
"What on earth is wrong with you?" Lily asked, seeing her friends sudden facial change.  
  
"Sirius Black just looked at me."  
  
"Wow! Let's have a party!" said Lily sarcastically. "You really are the weirdest person I know, Orla. Most of the time you're an extraordinary young woman with brains and wit, but sometimes you turn into a Hufflepuff for God's sake! Next you'll be giggling and flicking your hair!"  
  
Orla gave Lily a sour look and turned back to her bowl, spooned some strawberries into it and poured some cream onto it. Just as Orla was about to eat her dessert she felt a sudden urge, and it was too powerful to ignore. She glanced over to where Sirius was sat, finding to her great surprise, that he was still looking at her. Determined not to make a fool of herself she gave him a small smile, which he returned.  
  
"Much better," said Lily, before placing a small piece of cake into her mouth.  
  
"Not a giggling Hufflepuff anymore then?" Orla asked.  
  
"Nah, I'll let you off this time."  
  
The two girls smiled and continued their dinner. It wasn't until much later, when Orla was laid in bed that she actually released a huge smile. Sirius Black knew she existed; he had smiled at her. Orla laughed to herself. If she felt this happy now, imagine what she'd feel like if he actually spoke to her? It took a while for Orla to shake off these thoughts, but eventually she succumbed to sleep, his graceful smile imprinted on her mind.  
  
Please review! 


	4. Dorcas, Sirius and Bellatrix

Hi there again kids. I'm back, and quite proud of my update abilities. It hasn't actually been that long, has it? This chapter doesn't really have much about Sirius in, but I'm quite proud of it. It gives us an insight into Orla's personality and mind. I want you to get to know her!!!! Anyway, in your reviews, tell me what you think of her, yeah? I'd like to know!  
  
--------------  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Life was very much as Orla expected it to be when she got back home to 33 Beanhap Grove. Her mother, just in from work, was busy in the kitchen, and her father in his study researching for his next book. John had picked Orla up from the station because her mother was busy preparing dinner and it was never a good idea to interrupt Dad when he was writing. After a quick hello to her mother and father, Orla went to sit with John in the library.  
  
"It's good to be back," Orla said, smiling as she looked around the room, "I never realise how much I miss it until I get back. Anyway," Orla said to John as she sat down in a comfy armchair, "How's work? And that girl, er Dorcas...?"  
  
"Dorcas Meadowes... well, we're getting on rather well if you want to know. She'll probably be coming over some time during the summer. You can meet her, tell me if she gets your stamp of approval." Her brother smiled at her. From what Orla knew of the girl, which was quite a lot considering she had never met her, Dorcas would meet her approval.  
  
"Hey, John, I think the only thing I won't approve of is her name, Dorcas?"  
  
"It's not her fault her mother had terrible taste! Anyway, she makes up for an odd name with outstanding beauty." John stuck his tongue out at his sister and she hit him playfully.  
  
"Anyway, you never mention anything about boys in your letters, anyone on the cards?" asked John, eyeing his younger sister suspiciously. "Not that any boy would ever get past my strict screening tests."  
  
"Oh ha ha, I would never ask for your approval anyway John. I know how protective you are when it comes to me."  
  
"That's what I'm supposed to do isn't it, frown upon any boy who so much as looks at you? Come on though, seriously, there must be someone? When I was your age I was a stud! And we do both have the Scamander looks."  
  
Orla laughed at her brother, he was right. The Scamander's all had the same looks. Dark hair, dark doe eyes and quite a tall slim figure.  
  
"There isn't really anyone on the scene. There's a boy I like, but the problem is that everyone else likes him too. He's highly sought after."  
  
"So? Why don't you go for it. I can't imagine that he would be charmed by anyone else except you my darling."  
  
"Yeah well, your biased."  
  
"Who is it anyway?"  
  
"Guy called Sirius Black."  
  
"Black? As in The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black? What the hell are you going after a Black for? They're twisted! Slytherin scum the lot of them."  
  
"He's in Gryffindor... and don't be so biased about Slytherin, they can't all be bad."  
  
"Ah, I know who you mean!" said John, ignoring her comment about Slytherins, "His family hate him. I heard that whore Bellatrix Black talking about it at work one time. How he's a 'blood traitor' and doesn't deserve the name of Black."  
  
Orla was surprised at this news. She didn't really know much about Sirius's family, except that he was a pureblood, and he acted like one. His proud demeanour and laid-back attitude left nobody in any doubt of this. The thought that Sirius was an outcast had never occurred to her. He seemed well adjusted and confident; she really did need to get to know him better.  
  
"So do you approve of him?"  
  
"If Bellatrix Black doesn't like him, then I'm his biggest fan."  
  
"Who's this Bellatrix woman anyway? Sounds like you've made an enemy."  
  
"She's a cheap little whore who keeps trying to split me and Dorcas up. I think she's taken a shine to me or something, she works in the Magical Law Enforcement Department, it's on the same floor as mine and Arthur's office."  
  
"If she thinks Sirius is a blood traitor, why is she so obsessed with you? You weren't in Slytherin."  
  
"But I'm not in Gryffindor, am I?" All of Orla's family were in the Ravenclaw house, except for Orla and her Grandfather, Newton Scamander who were both in Gryffindor, "She just has a problem with Gryffindors really, and muggleborns, and half bloods. She's a prejudice little cow, and a whore. She comes on to me all the time, even though she's engaged."  
  
Orla raised her eyebrows. This woman didn't sound too pleasant.  
  
Just then Orla's mother came into the library and sat in another one of the comfy armchairs. "Anyway dear, how did your O.W.L's go? You never mentioned in your letter."  
  
Orla grimaced, she knew this was coming. "They went okay, I suppose. I should do well, I mean it's not as if I want to be an auror or anything, so I won't have to get O's in every subject." This was clearly not what Orla's mother wanted to hear, so she quickly tried to make up for it. "I think I did quite well in Defence against the Dark Arts though, and I even think I might have got an O in Transfiguration."  
  
This seemed to make her mother happy. "Wonderful. Transfiguration is a very important subject. It will make up for the bad mark you'll probably get in Potions." Orla's mother didn't say this with venom, more like it was just a fact. Orla on the other hand didn't think she had done too badly in Potions. She did very well on the written paper, and the potion they had to brew 'The Draft of Peace' was one of the few potions that Lily had let Orla help her with. Orla smiled to herself as she thought of the look on her mother's face if she got a good mark.  
  
"Oh, I remember when we got John's results." Said Orla's mother, "We were all so nervous! But they were excellent. Five O's, three E's and two A's. Of course dear, we don't expect such amazing results from you dear, you weren't a Ravenclaw after all. I'll just be pleased if you've tried your hardest." At that, their mother went to the kitchen, telling them that tea wouldn't be too long. Orla raised her eyes at her brother.  
  
"She'll be pleased if I tried my hardest? Who's she kidding?" She said to her brother. He smiled sadly at his sister.  
  
"What do you think you're going to get then?"  
  
"I think I've done rather well to be honest. Probably not as good as you did mind. I hate it when she does that though! Just because I didn't get into her precious house, I must be thick."  
  
"Hey, don't start bad mouthing my old house!" said her brother teasingly.  
  
"I'm not, I'm not. All I'm saying is that we're quite a clever bunch us Gryffindors. Granddad is a world famous writer after all; he was in Gryffindor." Orla was starting to get annoyed at this point, so her brother thought it wise to end the conversation on a brighter note.  
  
"Put it this way, soon you'll get the owl and be able to prove her wrong." He stood up and reached out for his sisters hand. "Come on, let's go help mum with tea."  
  
Orla smiled at her brother, realising just how much she loved him. "Any chance you could do it alone? Only, I really feel like owling my a couple of my friends."  
  
"Honestly, you don't lift a finger!" He pointed an accusing finger at her, laughed, and then headed off into the kitchen. Orla walked through the hallway, looking at the beautiful portraits of her family on the walls, and headed up the grand staircase to her bedroom. Maybe she would invite Lily and Tabitha Prewett round for a couple of weeks. It wasn't as if she had a small house, and her mother had said that she always wanted to meet her friends. Orla smiled to herself as she walked into her bedroom. The sky blue walls hit her immediately and she sat on her bed, looking around her room, taking in all the little details. With one last smile she fell back onto her bed and shut her eyes. It was good to be home.  
  
-------------  
  
REVIEW!!!! Tell me what you think of my character and her family. How do you think the story should continue? I'd love your input, I love feedback. It's important to me. GO ON THEN!  
  
Thanks xxx 


	5. OWL's and Eyes

I tried to make this chapter quite long, just for you lot. I'm aware that Sirius isn't in this chapter, but Bellatrix is... almost as good, non? Anyway, here we go!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
It wasn't until the end of July when Orla got the owl with her results from the examinations. The family were just sitting down for breakfast when the bird flew through the window and perched itself on the table, letter tied to its leg. It bore the crest of Hogwarts leaving nobody in any doubt of its origin. John looked at his little sister, grinning from ear to ear sadistically.  
  
"Open it then!" he said enthusiastically. Orla untied the letter from the bird's leg and looked at it for a few seconds. She then got out of her chair and left the room, her letter clutched in her hand. There was no way that she wanted to open the results in front of her parents. Talk about added pressure. Instead, she headed for the library, her favourite room in the whole house. It was richly decorated with rich burgundies and greens. It looked as though it could have fallen out of a Jane Austen novel.  
  
Orla took a seat in one of the leather armchairs, curling her legs, assuming a small position, still staring at the envelope in front of her.  
  
"Right," she said to herself. She then turned the envelope over quickly, breaking the wax seal. She quickly removed the letters contents.  
  
Dear Miss Scamander,  
  
Below are the results of your O.W.L's taken in June of this year. All results are completely accurate and therefore, final. The Ministry of Magic sincerely hopes that the results below are satisfactory, and if they are not, it's your own fault.  
  
Astronomy – Outstanding  
  
Arithmancy – Exceeds Expectations  
  
Charms – Exceeds Expectations  
  
Defence Against the Dark Arts – Exceeds Expectations  
  
Herbology – Acceptable  
  
History of Magic – Outstanding  
  
Muggle Studies – Outstanding  
  
Potions – Exceeds Expectations  
  
Transfiguration – Outstanding  
  
Hoping you are well,  
Yours Sincerely,  
Griselda Marchbanks  
Wizarding Examinations Authority  
  
Orla read and reread her results. She couldn't believe it! Exceeds Expectations in Potions! She laughed at the very thought of it! Now she really could rub her mothers face in it. She got up from her chair and went back into the kitchen. Her family immediately stopped eating and looked to her.  
  
"How did you do then love?" asked her father. Orla kept her face completely straight and handed the letter to her mother, and with the words, 'suppose you don't have to be a Ravenclaw after all' she headed off upstairs with a great big grin on her face. About five minutes later, her brother John came bounding up the stairs, giving her a huge hug and congratulating her. He wasn't finished with saying how proud he was when the second O.W.L of the morning came flying through Orla's window. She instantly recognised the pretty handwriting on the front.  
  
"Who's that from?" John asked, looking at the pretty barn owl which had landed in front of him.  
  
"Lily, she'll be sending me her results." Orla tore open the letter and smiled at the letter as she read.  
  
Hey Orla!  
  
I can't believe it! I've done really well. I just had to tell someone!  
  
Ancient Runes, O  
  
Astronomy, O  
  
Arithmancy, O  
  
Charms, O  
  
DADA, E  
  
Divination, E  
  
Herbology, O  
  
History of Magic, E  
  
Potions, O  
  
Transfiguration, E  
  
Can you believe it? I hope you did well too, I bet you have! Are we still on for tomorrow? Tabitha and I are definitely allowed to come over? I do hope so, because when we all get together, we're going to have some celebrating to do! I told my Owl to wait so that you could write me back. Hurry up, I want to know what you got.  
  
Love Lily (happiest girl in the world) Xxx Xx X  
  
Orla laughed at the letter and shook her head. She asked John for a piece of parchment and he went off into his room to go and find her some. Orla sighed as she looked at her friend's results again. Lily was such a clever witch, yet not very good at thinking things through. Imagine if Orla's results were terrible? This letter from Lily wouldn't have been the best way of sympathising with her. Luckily, this time, Orla couldn't have been happier with her results. Lily may have done better than her (as expected), but she doubted that Lily was happier than her.  
  
John entered the room again and handed Orla some parchment. She wrote a quick reply and tied it to the owl's leg, who flew off through the window. She then turned to her brother.  
  
"Why haven't mum and dad congratulated me yet I wonder? Too busy eating humble pie?"  
  
"Don't start on Dad," said John, "He isn't like mum with you, he just had a rush of inspiration and went to write something." Orla rolled her eyes and smiled in spite of herself. "Mother however, probably is eating humble pie, either that or she's telling everybody we know about your results." John then smiled at his younger sister. "You did really well kid, I'm proud of you. So proud in fact, that I'm taking you out tonight."  
  
"Oh really? Where to?"  
  
"It's a charity ball. The Ministry of Magic organised it."  
  
"No, I'm not coming. Those things are so boring! That isn't a treat, it's a punishment!" Her brother laughed heartily.  
  
"Actually it won't be as bad as you think. Dorcas is going to be there and I want you to meet her. Both her and I get to invite a guest, as we both work at the ministry, so your going to be my date. Plus mum won't be there, so you can have a few drinks."  
  
Orla was fighting off her hatred of ministry events, after all, she would get to meet the infamous Dorcas.  
  
"Of course I'll come." She smiled at him happily, "I hope Dorcas is ready for the grilling I'm going to give her though." John laughed out loud.  
  
"I'm sure she'll handle it just fine."  
  
##############  
  
Ten hours later, Orla was feeling terribly bored at the ball. Her and John were stood together, still glancing over the crowd to try and find Dorcas. She had told John that she would be slightly late, but the thirty minutes they had been waiting for her were just too long. So far Orla had been introduced to five old gentlemen, whose names she had already forgotten, who all said the same thing;  
  
"Oh, you must be Orla! Your Grandfather thinks very highly of you."  
  
They then smiled at her, looked her up and down (sometimes a little too suggestively) and carried on their conversation with her brother. It wasn't till forty minutes after her arrival that something sparked Orla's attention.  
  
"There's Bellatrix Black," her brother said tensely.  
  
Orla's head shot up to try and see the woman in her brother's gaze. Her eyes rested upon a very proud, elegant looking woman with long, thick black hair. Her hair matched her black jewellery, black dress robes and, above all, her inky black eyes. Even if Orla didn't know that the woman was trouble, she would have been swayed in thinking that way by just looking at her. The tall, superior way she held herself, her manipulative stare and those deep, cold eyes. She reeked of wealth and 'pure blood'.  
  
Just then, the woman's dark eyes looked in John's direction. Her lips formed into a smirk and her left eyebrow shot up. She whispered something to the man next to her (whom Orla presumed to be her husband) and left his arm. She then walked, quickly and gracefully to Orla's brother who swore under his breath. The woman reached them, stood in an attractive fashion, and then smiled.  
  
"Hello there, John"  
  
"Bellatrix."  
  
She raised her eyebrows at the less than warm greeting she received from the good-looking man in front of her.  
  
"Where are your manners, John? Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" She looked at Orla with an odd glint in her eye. Surely she didn't think that Orla was John's girlfriend? Orla kept looking at the eyes that were glaring and glinting at her, she wasn't going to back down. Bellatrix also reminded her a lot of Sirius, whose dark eyes, though warmer than the woman's, were definitely similar.  
  
"This is my sister, Orla," the bitchy glint in her eyes subsided and she smiled charmingly.  
  
"Ah, I see now. How could I not have seen? You look so similar, so beautiful," here she looked at John again, who stared at her, a blank expression on his face. Bellatrix then turned again to Orla. "So you're in Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes, I'm just about to enter my sixth year."  
  
Bellatrix smiled, "So you must have received your O.W.L results this morning? I hope they were what you wanted, but then, you are a Ravenclaw, so I suppose they were."  
  
"Oh, well actually, no, I'm in Gryffindor. But yes, my results were wonderful." Bellatrix's smiled faded slightly at this revelation.  
  
"Gryffindor?" She tried to say it without conviction.  
  
"Yes, there's only my grandfather and I in the family. Everyone else was in Ravenclaw."  
  
"Interesting...you must know my good for nothing cousin then." Bellatrix frowned. It wasn't a question, more of a statement, yet Orla felt inclined to comment.  
  
"Sirius? Only very briefly."  
  
"Your lucky then. I wouldn't mix with him if I were you. You don't seem like the average brainless Gryffindor." She then gave a swift smile to John and walked away. John nudged Orla and laughed.  
  
"I think she likes you" he said.  
  
"Damn."  
  
Her brother howled with laughter, causing Orla to try and stifle her snigger.  
  
"And what are you laughing about?" Both Orla and John turned to find a woman with dirty blonde curly hair stood behind them, looking puzzled, yet happy.  
  
"Dorcas!" said John, hugging his girlfriend and giving her a kiss. "Orla, this is Dorcas Meadowes. Dorcas, this is my sister." The two girls smiled at each other, and quickly fell into conversation. Mainly about the tediousness of the ball and about John's annoying habits. By the time the ball had ended, the girls were firm friends (much to John's relief).  
  
At one o'clock in the morning, when the ball was over and Orla was home, sat on her bed, she reflected on the day's events. She had done so wonderfully on her O.W.L's, who said you needed to revise a lot to get good marks? At this though she laughed at herself, she had revised a good deal really, but that was more to do with being Lily's best friend than having self-motivation. Lily and Tabitha were coming to her house tomorrow as well, making her holidays even more fun.  
  
Orla undressed and got ready for bed, thinking about Bellatrix Black. She might have been dislikeable, but she was a very intriguing character, and what seemed more odd was that, after the initial shock of her being a Gryffindor, Bellatrix seemed to accept her. Later at the ball, after Bellatrix had smiled at Orla a few times, John sounded his surprise at Bellatrix's behaviour. However, Orla didn't feel one hundred percent happy with her newfound friend, Bellatrix oozed danger. Trying to forget about the woman, Orla fell asleep.  
  
#########  
  
Read? Review! 


End file.
